


One Year Ago

by evaksskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Mental Illness, Parallel Universes, brief mention of sana, brief mention of sonja, brief mention of vilde, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksskam/pseuds/evaksskam
Summary: A fic taking place exactly a year after Isak and Even met! I decided to write this super short fluff from Isak's point of view, and later Even's.Technically Even saw Isak for the first time in the beginning of the school year, but they met in October so take this as you like :)As always, read the notes!





	One Year Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I haven't really written PURE fluff yet so I hope it's cute haha. I tried to parallel what each of them says about the other in their own point of view.  
> Also, I had to post this from my phone so I apologize if there are any grammatical/formatting issues.

_One Year Ago_

  
Isak  
One year ago, I would have never imagined the love and light you would bring to my life. One year ago, I would have never imagined being in a loving, understanding, relationship that I would feel proud and accepted to be in. It’s crazy to think, but if it wasn't for Sana forcing me to go to Vilde’s crazy kosse group, I would have never met him. If I hadn't been as grumpy as I was, I wouldn't have left to the restroom. I wouldn't have stared at him in shock, as he grabbed all of the paper towels. Today, it is unimaginable that I wouldn't wake up to his warmth wrapped around me, turning to see the love and adoration in his face. I would never turn around to watch him as he sleeps, him being awake and letting me watch him because he thinks it’s cute. I would never be able to wrap my arms around him after a long day, and thank this universe that we are together. His sharp, yet soft features will always sneak their way into my mind throughout the day, his pale blue eyes and the smile that lights up my entire world. His large hands, perfectly fitting over mine. Him. The only one I want, and will ever want. One year ago, I was fake. I wasn't living the life I wanted to. In a parallel universe, maybe I would still be living that life. I am glad that he is my universe. In every parallel universe, I would still find him no matter what because he is the love of my life.

Even  
One year ago, I was living a lie. I thought if I stayed with Sonja, I could live in a pretend bubble of safety and happiness. I knew, the moment I saw him, that he would be the one to change things. When I heard his friend was having a kosse group meeting, I knew I had to meet him. He was the opposite of Sonja. She was warm, and fierce. Her features matching, with her warm eyes, and soft, but knowing smile. He was shy, and unsure. His, eyes that would always meet mine, and immediately look away, only to find mine again. His soft curly hair, his small body that fits perfectly with mine. I never thought it would turn into anything. I was hopeful, but I always thought he was too good for me, and he still is. He is incredible. His compassion, and understanding for me, no matter my mental state is outstanding. He doesn't mind if I am having ups or downs, he doesn't mind if I'm completely not myself. I love laying in bed with him, our shared warmth creating a space I could stay in forever. I love how he watches me, thinking that I am asleep, adoration and care in his eyes. His parallel universes, that I will always try to find myself in. It doesn't matter if the curtains are yellow, green, red, or purple. All that matters is him. Him. His way of knowing when things are bad, just wrapping his arms around me after a long day. He is my happiness,my truest love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been a YEAR. What is my life..  
> As always please comment and leave your advice, suggestions, tips. Follow me on twitter! I'm @evenscardamom


End file.
